simpsonsfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Dolph Starbeam
|Dernière= |Apparition= |Surnoms=Dolph |Age=14-15 |Origine= |Adresse= |Profession=Élève de l'école élémentaire de Springfield |Etat=Vivant |Situation= |Naissance= |Décès= |Famille='Père:' Mr Starbeam Mère: Mme Starbeam |Liens= }}'Dolph '(Dolphin) est l'un des voyous de l'école primaire de Springfield. Biographie Apparence Physique Dolph est reconnaissable par sa coupe de cheveux asymétrique qui couvre son œil gauche et aparaissent parfois rougeâtre, parfois bruns. Il porte un short noir, un long tee-shirt à manche courtes kaki et des converses grises. Il se tient courbé et serait gaucher (comme la majeure partie des personnages de Matt Groening). Anecdote: Dans les épisodes "Scout un jour, Scout toujours" et "$pringfield", Dolph est vu avec un tee-shirt bleu. (Autant dire qu'on a évité la catastrophe de peu.) Famille thumb|left|134pxLe père de Dolph est vu la seule et unique fois (le roi du ring s8ep3) lorsqu'Homer voulait dénoncer leurs enfants aux pères de Jimbo, Kearney et Dolph. Lorsqu'Homer leur fait face, il le frappe deux fois en disant que c'est "pour la vie minable qu'il mène." Il est cité deux fois par Dolph : L'une pour dire qu "Une fois, il a battu 6 employés au KFC et qu'après ça il à été boosté pour trois jours" "aaah, j'vais piquer une crise, ça c'est un truc que mon father il dit souvent." Soutenant qu'il serait souvent colérique, ce qui ferait de lui une personne potentiellement violente. La mère de Dolph serait soupçonnée être la femme profitant de Kirk VanHouten lors de sa rupture, montrée comme alcoolique négligée qui lui a volé sa voiture. Elle travaillerait dans une station radio, et probablement séparée du père. Elle est sujette à maintes théories; certaines personnes peuvent avoir pensé qu'elle apparaissait dans "I won't be home for christmas", et la théorie vient là: est ce que Starla est la femme derrière Dolph? Est-ce que cette femme est sa (défunte) mère? Ou seulement la défunte femme de l'homme à côté? Qui est cet homme? thumb|left Il aurait un grand père mentionné dans un des derniers épisodes. thumb|left|180px Il a une soeur dont la police garde des photos ce qui voudrait dire qu'elle est sous surveillance, dans la BD 2 des Simpsons. l'histoire du second père = vos sources svp??? Description Il est nécessaire de préciser que, étant un show humoristique et parfois farfelu, il est compliqué de discerner ce qui est vrai du faux, ce qui est officiel ou juste humoristique. En particulier quand cela concerne un personnage particulièrement "background" comme Dolph. Dolph est une des brutes de l'école avec Kearney, Jimbo et Nelson, étudiant de 6e année à Springfield Elementary. Il est le plus jeune des trois de la bande, supposé avoir aux alentours des 15 ans. Il fume, boit et vandalise couramment avec eux. Il est juif et peut parler hébreu, il frequenterait même une école hébraïque. Il à l'air d'apparence aussi stupide que ses compagnons mais il est révélé être plus intelligent qu'il n'y paraît, cependant dans l'episode du test il fait partie de ceux qui seraient en proie à "ruiner le niveau de l'école elémentaire" Ce qui pourrait dire qu'il masque ses capacités ou qu'il ne serait particulièrement doué qu'en langues, Comme révélé dans l'episode 24 Minutes sur un profil de l'école, où il est écrit qu'il serait capable de parler "en espagnol, allemand, hébreu, arabe, coréen, latin, vieil-anglais, Klingon, et l'espéranto"[2]. Il est notable de remarquer que lorsque Dolph intervient verbalement, il temoigne d'un usage de mots et reférences genérallement partagées ou interessantes pour des nerds. (Exemple le film Yentl, Star Trek, Pocahontas et Sacagawea etc...) Dans les épisodes plus récents son caractère à été plus marqué. Il intervient plus souvent, de manière autonome et porte certains coups en premier. (Certains petits détails leakés sont succeptibles à de nombreuses théories, sur lesquelles ont va s'appuyer un peu quand même parce que c'est pas avec le peu que Groening nous révèle qu'on va pouvoir arriver à quelque chose de concret et officiel hein,) ce qui nous fait tourner d'un ado rebelle typique et crétin à un personnage plus profond, perdu et torturé. Il ose tenir tête à ses congénères et se manifeste comme un meneur quelques fois, lorsqu'il frappe Jimbo dans le ventre ou rétorque à Kearney que sa mère est en dépression parce qu'il est nul, ou qu'il est "gay pour l'homophobie". Il a un côté conscient de lui même, remarquable lorsqu'il dit que "les brutes sont au fond des froussards", qu'il demande a bart leur lisant une histoire "est-ce que Joe apprend a maîtriser son mauvais caractère?" dans une histoire, ou dans "ce fou d'monty" ou il le choisi comme "le gars du camp de jeunesse qui croit vraiment en lui", il lui dit: "il est encore temps pour moi de changer/me prendre en main pas vrai?" "C'est pas si simple que ça mec" et part en gémissant. Une information plutôt sombre à été leaké dans un des derniers épisodes "Au beurre noir" (s24 ep 15), celle-ci ayant du sens par rapport au tempéramment de Dolph. Suite à la question de Lisa: "Qu'est ce qui a fait de vous des brutes?" Il répond "Violé". Cette information ne peut etre néanmoins qualifiée qu'à demi officielle, car dans la VO il dit "Abuse", qu'il a donc été abusé, mais les actions d'abus sont plus vastes. Dolph est un des membres du groupe de Hockey Mighty Pigs Pee Wee . les Loisirs de Dolph seraient l'équitation, la natation, les claquettes et la lutte, il sait également faire du skateboard et jouer de la guitare (ou du moins quelques pauvres accords, comme on peut le voir dans "les joyeuses colonies de vacances" et dans "pay pal".) Dans le futur Dans l'épisode "Barthood" il est vu avec Kearney et Jimbo, environ 8 ans plus tard (environ 24 ans). Il porte des lunettes et une chemise avec un pantalon long, d’apparence beaucoup plus soignée que ses congénères (monsieur polylingue ferait il donc des études?) Apparences Hors-série Dans la BD Un lien pour toutes les apparitions de Dolph dans les BD's des Simpsons: https://ledropblogdedolphstarbeam.blogspot.fr/p/dolph-dans-la-bd.html Dans le jeu: "Simpsons tapped out" https://ledropblogdedolphstarbeam.blogspot.fr/p/passage-dapparition-video.html Dans les coulisses Dolph a été nommé d'après l'un des camarades de classe de Matt Groening de la Lincoln High School nommé Dolph Timmerman. Groening a déclaré que Timmerman n'était pas un tyran, mais juste un gars vraiment cool. Certains fans ont offert la critique pour les auteurs de l'émission, en citant que dans Les Simpsons "Après environ vingt années de show, Dolph est l'un des personnages très rares à avoir été presque totalement ignorés." Le nom de famille de dolph a été révélé dans le Simpsons Comics #75, ainsi que sur la feuille de 24 minutes. Cependant, dans le simpsons world guide, Dolph est seulement listé avec Kearney par leurs prénoms (page 156) mais dans la Saison 25 Episode 7 "Yellow Subterfuge" Son nom apparaît comme Dolph Shapiro. Galerie Gfrdfdsd.png|S24 ep13 dol.PNG dolp.PNG dolphhhhh.PNG dolgfr.PNG dolphhhhhhhhh.PNG AAAAAAAA.PNG aahahaha.PNG ahhoo.PNG Apparitions * Bart a perdu la tête (s1 ep 8) * Mini golf, Maxi Beauf (s2 ep 6) * Tu ne déroberas point (s2 ep13) * La guerre des Simpson (s2) * Le palais du gaucher (s3) * L'enfer du jeu (s3) * Le flic et la rebelle (s3) * Les jolies colonies de vacances (s4) * Lisa la reine de beauté (s4 ep 4) * La plus belle du quartier (s4 ep 8) * le choix de selma (s4 ep 13) * J'aime lisa (s4 ep 15) * Le jour de la raclée (s4 ep 20) * La dernière tentation d'homer (s5 ep 9) * Le maire est amer (s 6 ep 5) * Il faut Bart le fer tant qu'il est chaud (s6) * Bart vend son âme (s7) * Le vrai faux héros (s7 ep 16) * Bart chez les dames (s8) * Le gros petit ami de Lisa (s8) * Je crois en Marge (s8) * Les ailes du délire (s9) * Un coup de pied aux cultes (s9) * La clé magique (s9) * Big Mama Lisa (s11) * La bataille des deux Springfield (s12) * La brute et les surdoués (s12) * Sans foi ni toit (s13) * Papa furax (s13) * La double vie de lisa (s13 ep 20) * Reality chaud (s14) * Homer va le payer (s14) * La guerre pour les étoiles (s14) * La bête de la bête (s15) * Roboflop (s15) * Le drapeau... potin de Bart (s15) * Déluge au stade (s16) * Mariage à tout prix (s16) * Le fils à maman (s17) * Homer maire ! (s17) * Les deux font le père (s17) * Willie le gentleman (s17) * Histoire d'eau (s17) * Echec et math pour les filles (s17) * Le vrai descendant du singe (s17) * Simpson Horror Show XVII (s18) * Homer s'engage (s18) * Mon meilleur ennemi (s18) * Les aqua-tics (s18) * La vengeance est un plat qui se mange trois fois (s18) * Little Big Lisa (s18) * La chorale des péquenots (s18) * L'équipe des nuls (s18) * Petit Papa Noël superflic (s18) * 24 Minutes (s18) * La Marge et le prisonnier (s19) * Simpson horror show XVIII (s19) * Maris et larmes (s19) * L'amour à la Springfieldienne (s19) * C comme crétin (s19) * Fiston perdu (s20) * Simpson horror show XIX (s20) * Souvenirs dangereux (s20) * Burns est piqué (s20) * Lisa la reine du drame (s20) * La conquête du test (s20) * Le bon, le triste et la camée (s20) * La réponse de Bart (s21) * Le frère de Bart (s21) * Eolienne et cétacé (s21) * Moe, moche et méchant (s21) * Cours élémentaire musical (s22) * Drôle d'héritage (s22) * Bart-ball (s22) * Pas comme ma mère (s22) * Ce fou d'Monty (s22) * Faux amis (s22) * Le bleu et le gris (s22) * La grande Simpsina (s22) * Mémoire effacée (s23) * L'important, c'est les Roosevelt (s23) * Simpson horror show XXII (s23) * Remplaçable (s23) * Homer homme d'affaires (s23) * Le rest'oh social (s23) * Ne mélangez pas les torchons et les essuie-bars (s23) * Premier amour (s23) * Enfin la liberté (s23) * Bart pose un lapin (s23) * Un enfant ça trompe énormément (s23) * Les Ned et Edna unis (s23) * Lisa devient Gaga (s23) * L'arbre miraculeux (s24) * Un test avant d'essayer (s24) * Les aléas de l'amour (s24) * Adulte une fois (s24) * Au beurre noir (s24) * Pinaise fiction (s24) * Whisky Bizness (s24) * Un talent caché (s24) * Les dangers du train (s24) * bart se fait avoir (s25 ep 7) * Un hiver de rêve (S25 ep 14) * La guerre de l'art (S25 ep 15) * Joue pas les arbitres (S25 ep 16) * Luca$ (S25 ep 17) * Le futur avenir (S25 ep 18) * Bart fait des bébés (S25 ep 19) * Pay pal 21 le prix de la lacheté 22 * S26 le naufrage des relations 2 treehouse XXV 4 Simpsonrama 6 bart’s new friend 11 the musk who fell to earth 12 ( grand fort 13 waitin for duffman 17 peeping mom 18 the kids are all fight 19 bull-E 21 * S27 cue detective 2 treehousexxvI 5 friends with benefits 6 paths of glory 8 barthood 9 Teenage Mutant Milk-Caused Hurdles 11 gal of constant sorrow 14 lisa the veterinarian 15 the burns cage 17 * S28 treehouseXXVII 4 the last traction hero 9 fatzcarraldo 14 the cad and the hat 15 kamp krustier 16 22 for 30 17 caper chase 19 looking for mr goodbart 20 Références de:Dolph Starbeam en:Dolph Starbeam es:Dolph Starbeam it:Spada pl:Dolph Starbeam pt-br:Dolph ru:Дольф Старбим Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Personnages masculins Catégorie:Fiche Brouillon